Many voltage regulators of various types are known in the art. However, there is still a need for a voltage regulator that can handle wide swings in load current while still maintaining voltage regulation. A voltage regulator is needed for an integrated circuit application where the current demand can vary significantly in a short period of time. The current can be small or large for any amount of time and abruptly change to the opposite demand condition without warning. In such a situation, it can be difficult to keep the regulated voltage within the required range needed to guarantee device performance.